a step you can't take back
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Jangan terlalu sering menatapku." [ #noctober2017 #noctober2017day24 ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : entry #noctober2017day24 (late night walk). di awal berencana ngemanis realisasi malah ngemaso as always haha. dan saya gak tahu kenapa selalu nyelipin erwin ;_; yang sadar, biasanya saya selalu menulis dari sisi levi, tapi kali ini, saya menulisnya dari sisi hanji :) selamat membaca! **additional note** : a step you can't take back © keira knightley (yuk recommended dibaca sambil denger lagunya)

* * *

.

 **a step you can't take back**

.

* * *

"Ini."

Sayup closing dari pengisi acara terakhir masih terdengar, meski mereka sudah melangkah jauh, mencipta tap-tap statis bersama penonton yang memilih mundur sebelum acara benar-benar habis. Sudah terlalu malam, katanya. Atau malas berdesakkan. Atau sekadar sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana riuh-riuh pentas seni yang diadakan salah satu Universitas ternama itu.

"Kopiku!"

Hanji meraih uluran kopi dari Levi. Masih hangat. Mengepul. Ditambah sensasi bekas genggaman Levi di gelasnya. Hanji berkata pada Levi tadi, "Levi, beli kopi, yuk. Satu saja. Kita minum berdua." Dan ketika guest star terakhir tampil di atas panggung, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Menerobos gerimis, mencari mesin minuman yang menyediakan kopi panas.

"Masih gerimis." Levi mengujar, pelan. Berhenti di ujung jalan yang ditutupi kanopi. Mereka hampir sampai di gerbang keluar. Ada beberapa orang yang berteduh di sini—sekelompok gadis-gadis remaja dan beberapa pasang pria-wanita.

"Pakai jaket?" Hanji berkata setelah menghirup kopinya. Menatap Levi lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu siapa yang sangat ingin hujan-hujanan di sini!"

Levi, menguar satu seringai kecil. Hanji terkekeh. Merapat pada lelaki itu dan bersiap melepas jaketnya.

Levi mencegah. "Pakai saja, mata empat." Sebelum Hanji sempat melepas. Dengan sigap-sigap yang tak sempat Hanji pikirkan, Levi sudah melepas jaketnya dan mengangkat tangannya, menjadikan jaket itu sebagai payung darurat.

Hanji terdiam. Levi tak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari sini untuk berjalan mencapai rumah Hanji. Tapi, tak apa. Hanji tahu Levi suka gerimis. Levi tahu Hanji suka malam.

Sebab tak biasa, Levi terlalu lama hidup di antara kertas-kertas usangnya. Yang penuh akan konstruksi gedung-gedung tinggi. Tak sering merasakan sensasi gerimis. Pada masa-masa tertentu Hanji mengatakan, "Buatkan aku gedung yang mencapai langit ketujuh, dong!" Namun Levi hanya mendengus, menoyor ringan kepalanya dan melesat pergi dengan kata-kata. "Minta saja pada kekasihmu."

Hanji hanya menghela napas ketika itu. Erwin memang kaya, tapi Hanji tak pernah berpikir meminta hal-hal seperti itu pada Erwin. Dengan Erwin ... ia hidup jauh dari fantasis. Bukannya Hanji tak suka realistis, namun bagi Hanji, ada beberapa hal bersama Levi yang ia anggap selalu masuk akal untuk dikatakan.

Mungkin, seperti malam ini.

"Menurutmu, Levi, kenapa orang-orang takut hujan?"

Levi melangkahi genangan air di bawahnya, namun Hanji dengan senang hati menginjaknya. Sneakers putih itu basah, membuat Levi berdecak dan ingin mengumpat.

"Karena mereka realistis," balasnya datar.

Hanji—selalu—mencari jauh pada mata Levi. Membuat mereka semakin rapat dalam batas tanpa retas. "Berarti kau tidak realistis, begitu?"

Klakson mendistraksi, ada percikan air yang membentuk titik-titik noda di sisi kanan Levi. "Memang tidak." Hanji tidak menyadarinya. "Orang realistis mana yang mau berjalan dengan perempuan sepertimu."

Hanji mencebik. Menyenggol main-main lengan Levi yang lebih rendah. "Jangan seperti itu, dong."

Tapi Hanji tahu Levi akan selalu seperti itu.

Seperti itu—mencelanya meski sebelah tangannya mati-matian merangkulnya agar tak kena gerimis. Mengumpat dan menguap di tengah malam meski pada akhirnya tetap menemani Hanji pergi sampai selarut ini. "Aku tak akan mau pergi denganmu lagi, mata empat," katanya suatu hari. Namun, Levi akan tetap datang. Akan tetap menemaninya. Akan tetap merangkulnya di bawah gerimis dan uar-uar suara malam.

Hanji bertanya-tanya, seringkali. Bagaimana cara Levi percaya akan hal-hal fantasis yang diujarkannya, bagaimana ia mendecih namun selalu mengimplikasikan atensi, atau, bagaimana Levi datang, di depan pintunya, berkata dengan sangat ketus, "Mata empat, temani aku jalan-jalan." ketika ia tengah bertengkar hebat dengan Erwin atau hampir mati akan deadline-deadline pekerjaannya.

Mengapa Levi selalu ada?

Mungkin karena terbiasa.

"Kau pegal, ya?"

Hanji bertanya namun Levi tak menjawab. Sepatu Hanji sudah basah, begitupun Levi. Ada bias samar air hujan yang mengalir dari pelipis Levi. Menetes dari jaket yang sudah hampir kuyup. Udara tengah malam dingin—terlalu dingin—bahkan untuk Hanji yang masih memajai jaket.

"Hanji."

Levi mengujar.

Satu tolehan, Hanji menatap Levi yang masih menandang pada kelam-kelam di depan. "Jangan terlalu sering menatapku," katanya.

Seperti ada alunan musik lagi. Sayup lagu terakhir pentas seni yang mengalun lembut, melankolis, namun menyakitkan. Hanji dapat menatap kilat kelabu itu dari figur samping lelaki di sebelahnya. Kuat. Terlalu kuat. Hanji menatap rahangnya. Rahang yang mungkin beberapa kali ia sentuh tanpa sadar; ketika ia mencubit pipi Levi, ketika ia meminta atensi Levi, ketika ia tersenyum akan rambut-rambut halus di sana di waktu-waktu Levi melupakan shaving.

Terlalu banyak.

Terlalu banyak yang ia punya akan Levi.

"Sudah sampai."

Untuk pertama kali di malam itu, Levi menatapnya. Dengan kelabu dingin ketika langkah mereka berstagnasi bersama. Jaket itu kuyup, wajah itu setengah kuyup (Hanji bertanya-tanya, berapa rasa dingin yang Levi korbankan untuk membuatnya tetap hangat malam ini?), dan tiba-tiba, kacamatanya terasa berembun.

Ia melewatkan senyum kecil Levi.

"Aku pulang, mata empat."

Bayangan Levi yang mundur dan berbalik pergi menyergapnya kemudian.

Ia belum berkata apa-apa lagi.

Levi terlampau sederhana—terlalu sederhana. Dengan kemeja dan jas yang terkadang terlalu kaku, atau jins dan kaus yang terlalu santai. Levi tak punya banyak senyum, tak seperti Erwin yang sehangat matahari pagi. Levi seperti malam, dingin dan tak terbatas, tak terlihat. Namun ada, dan menangkupnya, memeluknya hingga membuatnya nyaman dalam tidur-tidur indah.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Erwin adalah lelaki paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui—namun kemudian ia berpikir ulang. Erwin tak pernah membelikannya kopi panas, tidak. Erwin tak pernah merangkulnya di bawah gerimis-gerimis statis, tidak. Erwin tak pernah mengorbankan jaket dan wajahnya, tidak. Tidak pula sepatu-sepatunya. Erwin tidak akan mau berdesakkan di pentas seni, berjalan pelan sampai rumah Hanji, mendengarkan selurug impian-impian fantasis Hanji, tidak. Tidak. Erwin tidak.

Levi.

Itulah Levi.

Levi yang membelikannya kopi, merangkulnya rapat-rapat di bawah gerimis. Levi mengorbankan jaketnya, wajahnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya. Levi mendengus ketika Hanji mengatakan pentas seni di Univ ujung sana, namun tetap menjemput dan mengajak pergi di malam harinya. Levi selalu mendengarkan, selalu selalu dan selalu, mimpi-mimpi fantasis Hanji. Bahkan ikut bermimpi bersamanya. Hanya Levi. Hanya Levi.

Ketika itu pula Hanji sadar,

hangat-hangat mentari itu disubtitusi eratnya peluk-peluk malam.

.

(tapi dari sini, Hanji tetap melihat Levi pergi, menjauh, dengan sisa-sisa ucap yang masih terngiang;

"Jangan terlalu sering menatapku.")

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
